halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Survival of the Fittest/Season 4
__TOC__ Someone's going to die :Oh really? Who wants to take that bet? 21:28, April 17, 2012 (EST) ::SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 01:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks like you lost the bet. Now where's my money? 20:54, June 16, 2012 (EST) A few comments :Same Halo time, same Halo channel! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 07:22, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Good job guys. I'm not in this, but I'm impressed. I'll probably join next season, with some guys from my Mirror Universe, only to watch everyone team up against them because they're bastards.--Azecreth 14:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Good job :Yeah, sorry about that. All the guest writers do as I say in each post. If it means anything, I picked the order by reading the articles without looking at the authors. So I've done my best to be as unbiased as possible. 14:41, May 10, 2012 (EST) :Coming soon, our new guest writer will make his first post! Then after that, we'll see if LOMI will slow down the number of posts or rise to the occasion. And of course, the seemingly unstoppable Shinsu 'Refum's next appearance may be his last, or it could very well be a stepping stone to a possible victory. All this and more, next time on...Survival of the Fittest! *cue dramatic music* :P.S. We're almost halfway through the season! I'm actually surprised we got this far... 23:19, May 11, 2012 (EST) ::I resemble that remark! D:< --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 14:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Update :Huh...I wasn't even thinking of Kat at the time. To be honest, when I first saw her die in Halo: Reach, I thought Bungie ripped off killing one of his Spartans. :Next post is interesting...if only LOMI would write the post -_- 8:27, June 6, 2012 (EST) ::Life sucks. That is all. ::In all seriousness, expect my update this weekend. If not, I delegate powers back to Sona, and will promptly go die in a hole... --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 01:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey now, part of that was AR and Leo's fault. I shouldn't be given all the cred-- I mean, blame. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 00:27, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Man, screw them SPARTANS, and heavily armored aliens and professional soldiers, Borat and his friends are gonna be in next season. He will destroy them with Glorious Nation Of Kazakhstan's superior potassium exports. Just kidding of course.--B1blancer2 04:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, you'd better be. Because I'd kill Borat and his friends first. 0:54, June 17, 2012 (EST) Hyenas? :Hyenas and Pride Rock. Problem? 18:33, September 10, 2012 (EST) :Indeed it doesn't. Who doesn't like a semi-cameo from the greatest Disney film of all time? 18:49, September 10, 2012 (EST) Racing in SotF? :Sounds like a good idea, except I'm probably just going to put canon vehicles into the match. We want to maintain the level of Halo-ness, after all. Thanks for the suggestion! 19:38, September 14, 2012 (EST) David Kahn My pick of the tournament showed up! Yaaay! And he's made me believe further that he can win! Woo! Thebestintheworld (talk) 09:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :He definitely ain't gonna be no push-over --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 14:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :But things aren't always what they appear. I won't say anything more though B) :By the way, it seems we're finally running at full steam once again with posting. If LOMI keeps up with my pace pace while I'm cracking a whip over his back, we should be done the season in no time. 17:32, September 22, 2012 (EST) Episode 13 The tables have turned! The end is near Sadly, I was hoping for 057's Death. Lol. :Isn't it funny how you went from no character deaths to being completely wiped out in one episode? Hope the last ass-kicking didn't make you cringe :P 18:41, May 25, 2013 (EST) ::Actually, I saw my Character Deaths incoming since Season 4 was nearing completion and I had a very low chance of winning anyways. However, I honestly thought Demolyn and Vevictus would be the first to go since they had the least amount of information but it went the other way around, leading to my surprise (Should've sent a Supply Drop and whatnot, but oh well). Kinda gives me an incentive for next time. *cues laugh Final episode